


Bitter Sweet Dreams

by Meggosax12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggosax12/pseuds/Meggosax12
Summary: Clarke Griffin seemed to be just a normal teenager with stresses of pleasing her mom, hanging out with her friends, and just trying to make it through high school. But she isn't a normal teenager because she dreams of a strikingly beautiful stranger every night in her dreams. She knows that she's never met her, but can't help but feel drawn to her every night in her dreams.What happens when her dreams turn into reality.Who is this stranger that dropped out of her dreams and into her history class?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote like five years ago, and I've changed things to fit Lexa and Clarkes relationship.
> 
> Please be gentle.

Prologue  
12 years ago

 

She was lying in a dark room, her back against the plain white wall. A smile was spread across her face, she had her eyes closed and looked like she was asleep, but she was far from being tired. She was at peace with herself, in a happy place.   
Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a fist slamming against her door, shouting followed after it. Her face turned down, half angry.   
“Go away!” she shouted at the door.   
The only answer was another loud thud against the door.   
“What do you want?” she shouted at the door a second time.   
No answer.   
She closed her eyes only to be interrupted by the fist coming down on the door once again.   
She stood, her face clearly showing she wasn’t happy. She walked across the room with three quick strides and unlocked the door with one swift movement of her hand.   
The door swung out fast throwing her to the ground. Someone quickly climbed on top of her holding down her hands by her head and the strangers knees were sharply digging into her thighs.   
“Listen to me and listen carefully, I will not repeat myself.” the figure whispered. The voice was husky and deep, obviously a man. She tried struggling underneath the man, but it was no use, the man was much stronger and had her at a disadvantage.   
“Who are you?” She whispered back.   
“No one you need to be concerned with. Now pay attention, you leave the girl alone and I will leave you alone. She is not yours to protect, nor love. If I find you watching again, I will be back and there will be no warning this time. Do you understand what I am saying?” His smile widened at the thought of coming back.  
“Why, does she belong to you?” Her heart sank at the thought of it, but her tone was cool, calm, and confident. Her face was a hard mask, covering the emotions behind it.  
“No, she doesn’t belong to anyone. But you should not be tampering with her. Her future is grim and you should not make it any different than that. Stay away from her.” The stranger dug his fingers into her and she cried out in agony.   
“What do you mean her future is grim?” she panted back at the man.   
“Don’t worry about it, you will get over her, if you follow my instructions.” he hissed back.   
“And if I don’t?” she challenged.   
“Well then, your future will be grim as well.” He laughed darkly, coldly.   
The man released her hands and she took the opportunity and went for the man’s throat, but she only clutched air. The man readjusted his position so that she was now in front of him with her arms twisted behind her back. The man moved to slam her against the wall and she turned her head at the last second so the left side of her face took the impact.   
“Nice try.” the man whispered. Pushing her further against the wall.  
“Let go of me.” she spat at the man.  
“I don’t mean any harm, for now. Just leave the girl alone and you’ll be fine.” He said.  
The man released her and turned and walked to the door. The girl stood, but had no plans to attack the man again because the man wasn’t a man at all. He couldn’t have been older than the girl herself.   
“Who are you?” she whispered in a horrified voice.  
“Me? I’m her worst nightmare.” He laughed as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/12- Made lots of edits, the story may be taking a completely different turn than I had originally anticipated... so chapters may be different. If you had read this before I suggest re-reading it to make sure you don't miss anything I may have added. 
> 
> Again please be gentle... this is mostly pre-written from like sixteen year old me. 
> 
> Plus if anyone wants to edit this for me im open to what I think are called... betas?  
> Idk though haha

Chapter 1  
Present day

Her back was turned away from me and she wouldn’t speak to me. The trees surrounding us made it harder to see her. I called to her repeatedly, but she couldn’t hear me. I had no knowledge of her name and she had no knowledge of me. I chased after her while dodging the trees, but no matter how fast I ran I couldn’t quite catch her. She was always there, just out of my reach.  


Just as I had decided to give up, she turned around and faced me. She had begun to walk straight at me, but it seemed like she wasn’t looking at me at all. I stopped where I stood and I listened to the crunch of the leaves on the forest floor as she got closer and closer. It looked as though she was looking right through me. She was so beautiful; it almost hurt to stare at her. She had wavy brown hair that dropped to the middle of her back. Her full lips were sculpted perfectly and they looked soft and smooth. What had amazed me the most were her eyes. It wasn’t only that they were an amazing color of green, it was that they had no pupils. It was just a puddle of bright forest green, surrounded by a brilliant white.  


I tried calling out to her one last time but still, she couldn’t hear me, couldn’t see me, and it was as if I was invisible to her. I stretched my hand out to touch her face, only inches away.  


I hit the floor with a hard thud. I looked up towards the clock and took notice of the three little numbers taunting me. Three in the morning... I knew I wasn’t going to be sleeping again anytime soon. I sat up and took a swig out of the water bottle that was set beside my bed to get the bitter taste much like chocolate cocoa powder out of my mouth. I climbed back into my bed and rolled over onto my back. As I stared up at the ceiling, my mind drifted to her face. It was so familiar from the several dreams that she had occurred in over the past four years that it was like I was looking at a picture. The pain of not being able to interact with her was swirling in my chest and stirred conflicting feelings. As I turned over to reach for the TV remote, I wasn't sure whether I had hoped to see her again tomorrow night or never again.  


*** 

I stepped out of my mom’s car into the rain and pulled my hood up to rush into the high school. The outside of the school appeared to be large, but inside the halls were small and the traffic flow was painstakingly slow. I couldn't get through most days without almost being run over. The walls were decorated with upcoming events sponsored by student council or other clubs.  


On my way to my locker, I felt arms encircle my waist. I turned my head to greet Raven, who still clung to me as I walked.  


“Ready for that Chemistry test today?” she said with false excitement, letting go of my waist and leaning against the locker next to me. It was only the third week of school, but this teacher was hell-bent on torturing his students.  


“Of course not, he will probably give us all failing grades, except for you my genius friend.”  


“Oh stop, Miss ‘I’m going to be a doctor and I get straight A’s’. I'm sure you'll pull the grade like you always somehow manage to do.”  


“Yeah, cause that’s the dream.” I said with maybe a little too much sarcasm. Anyone who knew me knew that art was my first love, but with my mother being the top medical surgeon in Seattle, art was out of the question.  


Once I had my books in hand, Raven left to go meet our other friend, Octavia, at her locker. Raven and I had become friends in an unlikely situation of dating the same guy without knowing it. Turned out that Finn and Raven had known each other their whole lives and had been together for many years, but I was charmed by his smile and began dating him after a few months of moving to this town. Once we both discovered what an asshole Finn was, we both dumped him and sought comfort in each other. I learned quickly that Raven was going to be one of my best friends for life. She held a certain confidence and was a sarcastic, fire-cracker that I was extremely lucky to call my friend.  


The bell rang, snapping me out of my deep thoughts and I shut my locker and rushed off to class.  


The day passed quickly, but I was unable to concentrate on anything but the mysterious girl in my dreams. I was still surprised that I had been achieving high grades in my classes when every class usually passed by without being able to recall a word of what the teachers had said. She wouldn’t leave my mind alone, it was like every time I tried to think of something else, she crept into the back of my mind through a door I had no idea that existed.  


“Are you going to eat that chicken nugget?” Octavia asked at lunch. She had been eyeing my food that I had been playing with mindlessly. The noise of the lunchroom invaded my daydreaming and brought me back into the loud atmosphere abruptly.  


“Um, no go for it.” I mumbled, dazed.  


“Day dreaming again, Princess?” Bellamy, Octavia’s brother, said with a chuckle in his voice. Bellamy was a year older than us, but had purposely gotten himself held back so that he could stay another year and keep an eye on his sister and his mom. He was the crazy overprotective brother of our group, watching over Raven and me as if we were his sisters as well. Though Bellamy and Raven were nowhere close to a platonic relationship.  


“Actually, yeah.” I almost laughed. I just kept picturing those green eyes finally focusing in on me and seeing me. “Ugh.” I groaned aloud without even realizing it. Whoops.  
“Griff, what’s wrong?” Raven asked with concern laced in her voice.  


“Nothing, it’s nothing, I promise.” I mumbled.  


***  


Later in English Mrs. Garber, my least favorite teacher, called on me and I had no idea what the question was.  


I started flipping through the book in search of an answer to a question I did not hear.  


“It’s William Shakespeare.” I heard someone whisper.  


“Um… William Shakespeare.” I muttered. I gave the kid, who I had no idea what his name was, a thankful smile. He looked quite familiar, but with so many kids in our school, it was difficult to know where from.  


He just looked at me and mouthed the words “Your welcome.”  


“Miles, is your name Clarke?” Mrs. Garber asked quietly.  


So his name was Miles. I sat next to him for three weeks and didn’t even know his name. I realized that I was more antisocial than I originally thought.  


“Yes. Come on Mrs. G, I’ve been your student for three weeks and you don’t even know my name?” he said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone in the class giggled as Mrs. Garber turned a light shade of pink, and then red. She turned her back and went to her desk to fill out a detention slip for Miles. I felt bad that I got him in trouble, but it was also his fault for talking back to the teacher. The thought seemed to help my guilt subside, but only a little.  


After class I caught Miles walking down the steps towards a section of lockers.  


“Miles, wait!” I yelled. He turned his head and slowed when he saw it was me a smile creeping across his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get you into trouble.” I apologized quickly.  


“Don’t worry about it, really. You seem like you're not really with it today and it was harsh of Mrs. G to call on you. I mean, you look exhausted, have you been sleeping well?” he asked politely. “Wait, I didn’t mean…you don’t have to answer that.” he corrected himself embarrassed. A blush crept to his cheeks as if the question was overly personal. (Which it totally was).  


“Um, not really. I wake up in the middle of the night all the time.” I blurted out quickly and thoughtlessly. I found myself trusting Miles for some odd reason and I wanted to stop his stuttering. He was a tall slightly muscular kid and his dark brown hair was buzzed. He had a round face, but he wasn’t overweight at all.  


“So, you’re not doing so well in English either?” he opted for a subject change as we continued to walk down the steps.  


“No, I don’t think anyone in there is doing well.”  


“Yeah, who could be? I hear she’s the second toughest English teacher out of the whole school.” he said raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes.  


The subject stayed the center of our conversation; Miles seemed to be working hard to keep it there. The suspense of formality grew too much to bear, I knew him from somewhere, but I just couldn’t put my finger on it.  


“I’m sorry, but you look really familiar and I don't think we've ever met before.” I stated, a little embarrassed.  


“I’m from Jr. High East. I moved here the eighth-grade year. We went to the same Jr. High for two years. I never had any classes with you, but I saw you in the halls a lot.” he chuckled at my flushed expression. “And we have Spanish together this year. I just sit on the opposite side of the room.”  


I had found it a little strange that he knew me just because we saw each other briefly in the halls, but I shoved the thought aside quickly because he seemed nice enough. odd, but nice.  


“Oh, well I really got to hurry." I said glancing down at the clock on my phone. "I have to find Raven and I can’t be late.” I muttered looking for an escape from the slight awkwardness that had settled over the conversation.  


“Alright, well, I guess I will see you tomorrow in English” His face fell a bit, but he quickly covered his disappointment with a smile.  


I found Raven and Octavia waiting by my locker and asked Raven to give me a ride home. Raven was big on cars and built her own from scratch when she was sixteen. It had its dents and scratches, but Raven loved it as if she had given birth to it herself.  


My mom usually didn’t get home till late in the night. Her boyfriend, Marcus, sometimes had her stay over on weekends, so I usually spent my time at home, alone. I spent most of the night after school doing homework and cooking dinner for when my mom got home. My grades were good for the amount of attention I had paid in my classes, good enough to get into the universities that my mom had wanted me to go to. My mom may never come home, but she did always check in on my grades.  


I heard a click of the front door's lock open and my mom's dirty blonde head peeked around the corner looking slightly disheveled. I looked at the clock puzzled. Was it eleven o’ clock already? I was of likeness to my mom when it came to our hair and noses, but I mostly am told I look like my father with his kind blue eyes and smile.  


“Hey, honey. How was school?” she asked. She always asked the same question when she got home. She set her purse down on the kitchen table and hung her keys on the hook.  


“Fine, how was work?” I threw the attention back on her as I pulled the leftover chicken out of the fridge that I had cooked earlier that night.  


“Busy as usual.” she said.  


I put some chicken on a plate and set it down at the wooden kitchen table.  


“That looks delicious, but I’m really not hungry.” she said truthfully. I quickly covered up the disappointment on my face with a smile.  


“That’s alright mom, I’ll just put the leftovers back into the fridge for tomorrow.” I said without emotion.  


My mom thanked me and walked upstairs to her room to finish up some work and relax, while I cleaned the kitchen and locked the doors.  


I finished my homework in my room and read a book till my eyelids had gotten heavy and fell closed with the lights still on and fully dressed in the clothes from today.  


I woke later that night in a sprint to the bathroom. My mom rushed in only to find me emptying my stomach of the chicken and the cheese macaroni into the toilet. She held my hair back until she said something about having to be up early tomorrow and used a hair-tie in her place. I fell asleep with my face plastered to the bathroom floor and my skin soaked with sweat.  


When I woke, I noticed my pillow and a blanket had been set aside for me by my mom. I spread the blanket on the floor, but didn’t use the pillow. The smelly, but icy and cool bathroom floor felt amazing against my clammy skin. I glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was in the middle of the sky, I missed school that was for sure. After about an hour of laying on the bathroom floor, I was positive that my stomach had nothing left inside it to upheave. I was careful with getting up and walking down the steps hoping not to trigger any nausea. The first thing I did was throw away the rancid chicken and then I had plopped myself on the couch and turned the television. I drifted of to sleep within minutes.  


She was there, standing right in front of me, only a few steps away. Her eyes locked on mine and her gaze went down the length of my body till it returned back to my blue eyes. Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but shut almost as quickly as they opened. A flash of something crossed her face, but as quick as it had appeared, her face turned blank and had become void of any emotions at all.  


Had she seen me? It was as though she had looked at me and had not only seen the forest that was surrounding us. She seemed like she had wanted to talk to me. I leaned, carefully, farther forward.  


I wanted to speak, tell her something so she would drop the veil that covered the expressions on her face. I wanted to reach out and touch the face that I have memorized and come to adore. Her eyes then seemed to shift, taking me in again as if remebering that I was there. The one side of her mouth hitched up and she walked towards me until our bodies were only inches apart. Her lips parted once more, but this time an attractive and smooth voice rang in my ears. “You look a little pale.” She noted and slid her fingers from my temple down to my jaw, leaving a searing trail down my face.  


“uh..." I stuttered. My usual solid mask had been shattered; shock crossed my face plain as day. I took my fingertips and followed the path that she had just made, not believing what had just happened.  


She chuckled slightly as she took in my expression. Cocking her head slightly she said, "You're the one who is always running around senselessly."  


"You're the one who is always ignoring me.”  


"For good reason."  


Without realizing what I was doing, I reached out to touch her face as she had mine. I longed to know what it was like to feel her skin, to feel that she was real. She caught my arm as it reached into the space between us and held it roughly. Her eyes held mine and there was a simmer of a terrified look in her eyes, but I couldn't be sure as it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.  


"You're hurting me." I said loudly. My arm was almost burning from how hard she was gripping me.  


"Pain is the only thing you will find here Clarke." she said as she released my arm.  


I stared back at her, trying to hold back tears that would reveal my confusion and betrayal.  


I closed my eyes tight and when they opened, I was on the couch again safe and sound with that horrible taste in my mouth. Something on my arm ached and I looked at my arm and there were red finger marks wrapped around it. A shudder rippled through me. I was up in a mad dash for the bathroom, once again. This time was not the bad chicken.


End file.
